


Don't Waste My Effort

by CharmantPoison



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Medicine, Pills, Poison, Suicide mention, self-loathe, trigger - Freeform, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmantPoison/pseuds/CharmantPoison
Summary: Max is in college right now.Everything was going well, he managed to score a place with Neil and Nikki too. Both of them were busy with things, leaving Max alone (but not always, of course). Until one day, he crossed paths with an annoyingly optimistic girl that he swore was the daughter of David himself, despite knowing otherwise.God, college couldn't get any more annoying.





	1. Complications (Feelings) Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Head's up, I'm not a good writer, I'm struggling with English, my laptop is sorta crappy so I'm scared it'll shut down without warning, and this is rushed.

 

   Everything was going well, Max found himself fit well in the college life.

   He managed to score a place in Lewis & Clark College, Oregon with his two best friends. Nikki and Neil from their old Camp Campbell. Max majored in psychology, despite his previous acts of looking down on Gwen's degrees all those years ago. He decided it was the easiest way to get through college, though he also took Science and Mathematics. Although he might not seem like it, he has quite the brains to get by. Nikki majored in Sports and Neil, being Neil, majored in Science and Mathematics too. Because he has ways with machinery, he took up engineering too.

   At the thought, Max sighed and sipped his coffee. "Man, am I the only one with one useless course and two useful ones?" He asked himself. As per usual, the male would sit alone in the cafeteria. His vexed expression often puts off people from approaching him, and most of the college students often have this mindset that they stuck with. Don't mess with someone who'll waste your time. And by how Max was presenting himself, they had the right mind to avoid him. Even the bullies didn't dare to mess with him, not only because they tasted their medicine before, but because Nikki would definitely beat their asses.

  "Excuse me?"

  Max tiredly glanced at the voice, and was surprised to see someone smiling at him. She had her long, brown hair in twin-tails, and yellow eyes gleaming in friendliness. His heart fluttered at the sight, but he quickly regained his composure. 'Come on, Max, don't tell me you're falling for her already.' He was sure someone as beautiful as her already had someone.

  And worse, she could be playing him. The possibilities were endless, maybe one of those stereotypical popular girls set her up. He didn't realise he was starting to visualize her and her group of friends, giggling away at how stupid he was being. That daydream continued until and he felt a hand touch his shoulder gently, "Um, sir?" A jolt of electricity coursed through him and he looked at her, "What?"

  His tone was harsh and filled with agitation, but it was how he speaks with new people.

  "Can I sit here?" Max eyed her before nodding with a grunt. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He murmured, blowing the steam from his mug of black coffee. His teal eyes scanned the cafeteria, watching as people joked with their friends and chattered away without a worry in the world. "Thanks, sir!" His new seatmate chirped in a joyous manner, setting down her tray beside him and sipped her juice box. "Sir? What am I, a teacher? God, no."

  His reply, which Max thought was harsh, earned silence. He was slapping himself in his mind. He didn't know why he cared whether or not he was rude to her, but he did. And surely, just surely, she was going to leave him? He should've known. He should've—

  A giggle escaped his seatmate. He looked over and saw the girl, snickering at him while trying to contain her amusement. It wasn't even funny? Max frowned but couldn't help but to smile at the girl. It was a ghostly smile, but a smile nonetheless. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Your reply." She answered shortly, smiling at him. He rolled his eyes and grunted. He found it out of the norm, considering most people wouldn't like how he would respond to them. But it's not like they know about his life, do they? This was going to be a long semester...

  Or so he thought. When it was time for him to head to class, he stood up. The girl had finished her meal and had already returned the tray, now finishing her fifth juice box. Max was surprised. He didn't realise he had kept count until now. "I'll see you at lunch!" She cheerfully said and left him. Max blinked in surprise, she sounded so excited to meet him. And no one had sounded quite as excited as her... maybe except for Nikki and David. "See you," He found himself say and shook his head, walking in the direction of his class. 

 

* * *

 

 

  Max certainly wasn't ready for this.

  He got to class, brushed past people like he always does, and got to his seat. His teacher, Mr. Mako (although Max prefers to call him Mako, thankfully, he doesn't mind), took the class attendance and class was ready to start. Nothing could go south, right? Well, nothing much did, but the vexed college student didn't think she'd be here.

  The girl who had breakfast with him.

  There she was, in her nice white turtleneck and a pair of bootcut pants. And there it was, that smile on her face. The smile that stole his heart at first glance. Max didn't realize his hands were growing warm and sweaty as his heart thumped against his rib-cage. He swears, if she sits next to him, he'd need to call the ambulance.

  The brunette stood in front of the class and the hooded student already knew that she had won most of the guys' hearts. She was that charismatic. "Hi, everyone! I'm Yoruichi, but you can always call me Yoru~!" She said, smiling brightly. _Yoru._  So that's her name. For some reason, it fits her. Max watched as Mako patted her on the back, being gentle as he was aware of his strength.

  "You can go and sit beside Maxwell." He said, and the said-student's heart turned cold. "Fuck," He cursed under his breath. Whispers began to run rampant, yet Yoru didn't seem to mind as she took her place beside the student. "Hi, again." Max grunted as a response before asking, "You're taking psychology too?" He asked. "Obviously." She smiled. "But it's useless." He whispered. "Then... why are you here?" She smirked. Max felt himself smirking back, "Just to get by, but now I have another reason to stay." Yoru arched an eyebrow at him. "To beat you." At the sudden declaration of a challenge, Yoru grew surprised before smiling and giggled. "You're on, Maxwell."

 

* * *

 

  

  Class wasn't as bad as he thought. It went well, and he found that he didn't share the same classes as Yoru. What a shame, but he did found that she had taken Performing Arts, Art (in general) and Literature. Currently he was having lunch with Neil and Nikki, who was sharing about their day. Neil didn't have much to tell Max, since they both shared two classes. Dr. Obleck was the heat of the discussion regarding Neil and Max's Science class, since he messed up the experiment himself. What a hypocrite, considering he always tell his students to not mess things up. He guessed that in the end, it's would most likely be the unsuspecting ones.

 Max laughed at his own musing, surprising the three. "Don't look at me like that. Remember when David messed up the bet?" The two looked at each other before beginning to grin. _Of course_. The bet. "Hey, you're right! Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot about that." Nikki giggled, running a hand through her thick, turquoise hair. It wouldn't be her fault for forgetting though, considering it had been literally _years_ after that incident and they're all busy as college students. "I can't believe I forgot about it too. Oh, oh, and remember when David hits Bonquisha with a fucking chair? _God!"_  Max only smiled, listening to the two as they reminisced on old memories.

  While the two were talking, a sudden voice intervened.

  "Hi!" 

  "Hey, Yoru." Max greeted and patted the seat beside him. Nikki and Neil shared looks and looked at Yoru. "Hi! I'm Nikki!" Nikki introduced with a grin, "And here is my good step-brother, Neil!" Yoru laughed and sat down, placing her tray down and sipped her juice box. "Juice box again?" Max asked with an arched eyebrow, amused. The girl, as if she was hit by a wave of shyness, paused from drinking.

  "Don't judge me." Yoru huffed quietly, her cheeks beginning to feel warm. "So, what do you major in, Yoru?" Neil asked. "Psychology, Literature, Performing Arts and Art." Nikki gave a hum and grinned, "I guess that's how you met Max!" She grinned teasingly at Max, who glared at her.

  "Yup! I did!" Neil eyed Max and turned to Yoru, "How did he treat you?" If looks could kill, the step-siblings would be dead by now. Max knew what they were doing, and he wasn't liking it one bit. "Like a friend?" The brunette cocked her head sideways, blinking owlishly. She was curious to why they were interrogating her like this. 

  "Hey, I think we should get this day done. Nikki, you can go with her to her dorm room."

  "I think we're supposed to be roommates! I've just remembered!" Nikki pulled out a sheet of paper and showed Yoru. Max groaned quietly. _Great, now Nikki's going to tell her about me._ Max thought with great disdain. They finished their meals and decided to head back towards their dorms. Neil and Max didn't share the same room, but they're neighbors. The Indian pulled up his hood as he followed his taller, white friend to their dormitory. "So, Max, when did you start having interest in anyone?" Neil asked, as they headed towards their rooms.

  "We don't talk of this. I'm not even sure if she likes me in the same way, or even, if she's already in a relationship." 

  The redhead rolled his eyes. Always so negative and quit to give up in certain matters, that's Max for everyone. "She's new, Max." His friend only gave him a glance, "Yeah, well, she could have someone from another place. It doesn't always have to be in the same place. Bye, Neil." Neil knew when Max didn't want to talk about something. And one of those time was when he gives him no space to reply, slipping into his dorm-room and shuts the door. "Bye, Max." Neil shook his head and walked into his own room.

  _If today was like this, then what about tomorrow?_


	2. We Can't Just Fall for Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling for someone just because of their first impression and/or appearance is stupid, and reckless. 
> 
> Max believes that if a person wants to avoid heartbreak, they should get to know someone first. But that's the issue with people nowadays, they focus on appearance and not one's actual personality. That's why he gives zero fucks about his appearance and how he acts.
> 
> Okay, maybe he's exaggerating. He does keep himself neat, and he does keep his behavior as enjoyable as possible. Especially around his friends, because he wasn't the asshole he thought he was.

 

_Mornings._

   They are the bane of Max's existence. He was exaggerating, but seriously, who likes getting up _early_ in the morning? The man in blue clad paused. _Right, David and Nikki._ He heaved a long sigh and kicked the blankets off him, and sat up. He glanced at his alarm clock, seeing it was seven in the morning. He got up earlier than usual, damn. Despite being torn between going back to bed and actually getting ready, Max knew he had to get to class. He wasn't going to fail school like he did when he was younger. He yawned, scratching his head and messing with his hair. Which, by the way, was already resembling a bird's nest. Max rubbed his eyes and slid off his bed, stripping off his clothes before heading into the shower.

 

   It was a regular shower, nothing special. He soaped himself with his favorite scent, _cinnamon_ , and washed his hair. The cold, soapy water that ran down his frame kept him awake, as he didn't want to repeat the mistake of using warm water. He remembered falling asleep in the bathtub after swamping himself in warm water. He missed his classes and it was fucking great. Of course, having a silver tongue, Max was able to convince Mr. Mako and his other teachers that he was sick. Neil and Nikki chipped in, as they didn't want Max to get in trouble. One of the funniest memories that came with the plot was when Neil had to plunge medicine into his mouth. 

 

   Max couldn't help but to laugh. That memory was sweet as much as it was bitter. He stopped the water from running and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a blue towel and rubbed himself dry. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of his bathroom, having another towel to dry his face and hair. He grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and got dressed. Max doesn't wear the same clothes every single day, he was sure it was impossible unless he's really that lazy. "Black cheers me up," Max's monologue was purely for his own humor, no matter how damp it would be. He grabbed his backpack, and left to get some food. That might not be the only reason he would head to the cafeteria though, he'd like to hang with his friends before classes. That's the most preferable option so far.

   He ignored anyone that glanced at him, his expression clearly told them to stay away. He would've taken his time with walking, but he decided against it. The clock was ticking and he wanted to get some food (and perhaps, moral support) before heading to class. That probably wouldn't matter though, he'd always have his moral support. He didn't notice that he was that deep in his thoughts, only snapping out of his personal muses when Yoru and Nikki called him. "Hey, guys." He greeted. "You didn't seem to sleep much, Max."

  "Nah, that's just his face."

  Neil's casual remark stunned Max, before a grin curled at his lips. "You asshole, Neil. Didn't know you had it in you." He chuckled. The redhead only rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you know I have it in me on the first day of Camp Camp, all those years ago." Yoru seemed to be confused, "Camp Camp?" Nikki smiled and slurped her juice box, "Neil, Max and me—" 

  Max intervened, _"Neil, Max and I."_ Nikki gave him a look and turned back to Yoru, "You get my point. We went to Camp Campbell together. It's kind of like, a camp camp, because it doesn't focus on just one activity, but more than one activity!" She explained, well, as best as she could. But Yoru seemed to get it. "Camp Campbell... I think my sister went there once!" She seemed like she wanted to add something, but decided against it. "Shit, I forgot my coffee!" Max suddenly exclaimed. He didn't attract anyone outside the circle, since the students wouldn't care anyway. That, and the cafeteria was already too loud. "Here."

  Max looked at Yoru. "You're not serious." He stated and looked back at the grape-flavored juice box. "Oh, indeed I am. Just try it, you coffee addict!" Despite not wanting to, Max took it anyway. He didn't want to be rude to an offer. He never really liked juice boxes. This wasn't going to change it, just because Yoru gave it to him. He poked the hole with the straw and took a tentative sip, before pulling away in disgust. "Heck!" Nope, nothing was going to change his dislike for such juice. Yoru didn't seem to mind, instead rolling her eyes with a playful smile. "I guess you really don't like it."

  "Or any flavor for that matter." Max remarked. "Let's get to class." Max dumped his juice box into the trash. "Right!" His classmate stood up and smiled down at him, who grunted and followed her step. "See you in Math and Science, Max." Neil gave him a short wave. Nikki did the same and gave him a meaningful wink. _Oh God._

 

* * *

 

 

   "Good morning, class,"

  "Good morning, Mr. Mako."

 

   Mako nodded at his students and began the lesson. Max wasn't really paying attention, although he was jotting down notes like the others. While others were busy with the lesson, he was expressing his thoughts in his notebook. What? That was a part of psychology too. He was sure that Mr. Mako wouldn't mind, instead, he would understand. He had always been that type of teacher, and it was unlikely to change. Max scribbled the papers with various thoughts. Those include his current feeling, and things that was bothering him. Although it wasn't much to anyone, but apparently, it was a huge issue for Max.

 

 

 

 

> _Dear God, how do I start this._
> 
> _Lately, I've been having a crisis. I guess it's a crisis, not that anyone would read this shit. Not that I would let them. Maybe Neil and Nikki, but other than them, I won't let anyone else. Ever since this girl, Yoruichi came, I've been thinking a lot about her. She gives me this warm, uncertain feeling. She doesn't seem to mind that I'm a cynical asshole that openly expresses my hate for those certain things that were forced onto me. Yesterday, she came to me and didn't back off even if a lot of people would. She laughed at how I respond, and she even confirmed that she finds my response to be ~~fummy~~ funny. Nikki never made me feel like this, Neil... well, I'm not gay, that's something. She reminds me of David from Camp Campbell, who is also my step-dad._

  Max didn't know why he was even including such unimportant details, but he kept writing. He remembered Mako telling him to just keep writing whatever thought he has, how he words his thoughts doesn't matter.

 

 

 

> _She kept her promise too. She said she'd meet me at lunch, and holy shit, she really did. She made friends with Nikki and Neil, and it surprised me. Not much with Nikki, since she's like her, but Neil. He's not good at socializing (something I think we both can relate to) but he's comfortable talking to her. I'm... glad? But kind of uneasy too. It could be the hormones, I don't have a clue. I'll be meeting her again at lunch... although she's sitting beside me._

  Max glanced at Yoru. She was engrossed in her own writing and went back to his writing. 

 

 

> _I don't know, I just don't know anymore. She makes me feel happy, and hopeful for some damn reason. If this is love, then..._

  Max stopped writing. That was enough for now.

 

* * *

 

  It was time for Math.

 Max was sitting beside Neil, since no one wanted to sit with him and Neil was his only friend in that class. "What's wrong, Max?" Neil whispered. Getting caught by Mrs. Moria wasn't the best kind of consequence. "I don't know, I just don't feel so good." He told his friend. "Do you need to leave?" The blue-eyed Jew asked. "No, no, I'm good." He murmured. Neil frowned at Max but let the subject drop. He focused on his work, and watched as Max focused on his. Having the brains, both of them didn't struggle much. Although they were supposed to have their mind on their task, Neil couldn't help but to occasionally glance at his Indian friend. He seemed perturbed, and it wasn't a pretty sight to see Max like that.

  Mrs. Moria's constant traipse around the room wasn't helping either. Everyone knew she's the type of teacher that doesn't forgive easily, and if Max doesn't pay attention...

  "I know what you're thinking Neil. I can tell." Neil blinked in surprise, feeling his heart jolt at Max's sudden declaration. "Don't worry. I'm still doing work." He chuckled at the blue-eyed young man, who laughed nervously. "Yeah, yeah... I guess." He agreed.

  "And yet, you should also be focusing on your work, Mr. Manwell."

  Neil gulped at the strict intervention. He knew whose voice it was and it was unmistakable. His gaze shifted from side-to-side in anxiety, a nervous smile adjacent on his face. "Y-yes, ma'am! You don't need to worry, I'm working, see? Hahahaha..." Neil quickly scribbled down answers, showing his teacher the work. Mrs. Moria leaned down and read the answers, her eyebrow was arched as her hands remained behind her back. "Hm, you got them right. But mind that you don't repeat the same mistake again." She warned. 

  "I know, ma'am. It won't happen again." He told her with a confident tone, earning a nod from the strict professor. "Good." Neil noticed that the most of the class was giggling at him, before the teacher turned to give them _the glare_. The glare that was enough to silence a bullshitter from bullshitting. The glare that everyone feared and made sure to keep note of. "Let's finish these and hope for the best, Neil." said Max, smiling at his friend.

  "Yeah, I guess." Neil returned the smile, now turning to the work in front of him.

 

* * *

 

 

_Three, two, one._

_One, two, three._

_Two, one, three._

 

_Maybe I should count in Spanish._

_Uno, dos, tres..._

 

  Yoru stopped. She halted in her pose, which resembled the _croise devant._ Except that her left foot was farther than it should be, and her leg was spread wider than it should have. She didn't know why, but she didn't feel comfortable anymore. She moved her leg back, now in the same line as her other leg. Her left arm dropped to her side and she looked over to her teacher, Spice as he liked to be called, while he fixed the posture of another student. "They're all doing their part. I should too." Yoru muttered to herself, walking over to the large mirror and looked at herself in the reflection. Her hair was in a tight, ballerina bun and she was in a pink tutu. 

 

 _Is this really her?_ A thought occurred without warning, surprising her greatly. She could see her expression upon the occurrence of said-thought, her yellow eyes had visibly widened in the mirror's reflection.

 

  "Yoru! Get back here!"

 

  "Okay!" Despite her dislike for the authority displayed in her voice, Yoru had to oblige to Falarieu's command. She was one of the most influenced seniors in the Performing Arts department and Yoru _really_ preferred to not challenge anyone's authority. She caught the other's glare and gave her a small, yet wary smile. She didn't understand why Fala doesn't seem to like her very much, it was as if she despised Yoru. _Well, it's not the smartest move to question it now._

  Yoru decided and joined the others, lifting her leg. She made sure it was straight, before bending her leg and drew it closer to her body. She extended it once more and made a 360° spin, following Spice's instructions. To make it work, she had to move nimbly from leg to leg, spinning mid-air to perform a perfect twirl. She was determined to make their show a success, and she wasn't going to let anyone deter her determination.

  She may not notice it, but Spice was _thrilled_ with her performance. He kept account of her every move, noting her agile frame and gracefulness. She obviously had the passion and talent for his show, but she was new. The theater play was in _two weeks_ and she wouldn't be able to memorize everything in two weeks, plus she would need to get things done. Maybe she could fill in for another play, just not this one. The teacher clapped his hands, gaining his students’ attention, "Alright, everyone, that's it for today! Practice is tonight in this room." He approached Yoru and smiled, "Yoruichi, while you were simply marvelous, I'm afraid you can't join this play."

  "Pft, I understand. It's going to take a lot of work and we both know that I don't even know a quarter of the plot." Glad that she was willing to accept it, Spice gave her shoulder a pat. Yoru watched as the ginger-haired man went up to Fala and began a conversation with her. Fala noticed her gaze and smirked at her. 

  Yoru was surprised but smiled nonetheless, despite the uneasy feeling that bubbled in her. She didn't notice she was that affected until a certain girl with long turquoise hair tackled her from behind. "...Nikki?" She glanced at the girl, her heart jumped at the jumpscare. "You didn't scream! Were you that threatened by Miss Ginger over there?" Nikki hummed, keeping her arms wrapped around Yoru's neck. She purposely pressed into her friend's back, as if requesting for a piggyback ride. Yoru didn't catch the hint though, if there was any.

  "I mean, maybe?" She laughed. "What's up?" The sportswoman sighed, "I have practice and I need someone to practice for." 

  Yoru blushed and laughed. "That's gay." she remarked. "I mean, aren't we all a little gay for someone?" Nikki nudged her. "That's actually pretty smooth, though. Teach me sometime?" 

  "Only if you agree to practice with me." By the look on Yoru's face, Nikki knew she didn't need to ask twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism would be appreciated, let me know if you enjoyed this fiction! Thank you for sparing some time to read. :)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not even in college


End file.
